Your promise, I'll keep it
by Riyuki18
Summary: Sasuke dan Naruto, dua orang yang berbeda dan berasal dari dunia yang juga berbeda. Mereka saling mengisi dan menjadi sahabat. Akankah mereka bisa terus bersama meskipun garis perbedaan terbentang diantara mereka? Meskipun mereka harus terpisah tapi janji keduanya tidak akan pernah musnah. Mungkinkah janji itu dapat terpenuhi? Sekelumit kisah penantian Sasuke. Warn sho-ai.


Warning : T rate/Sho-ai/OOC/Ending gantung/BXB.

Genres : Romance/Angst/Tragedy.

Pairing : NarutoXSasuke.

Disclaimer : Naruto n Sasuke milik Masashi Kishimoto (gue minjem doang!).

This story belong to Riyuki18 (Riku).

Request fic from **aririnenggan**, hope you'll like it.

**PROMISE**

**.**

**.**

**~xxx~**

_**In a different times...**_

_**In another place...**_

_**In a different world...**_

_**We'll meet again and...**_

_**Until that day come... I will...**_

_**I will waiting of you here... Because**_

_**You've promised to me and I will keep our promise.**_

**~xxx~**

**.**

**.**

Sore itu terlihat banyak sekali anak-anak yang bermain di hutan. Anak-anak itu bermain sambil mengelilingi sebuah pohon tua yang usianya sudah ratusan atau mungkin ribuan tahun. Tepat di atas pohon ada seorang pemuda berambut hitam pekat tengah duduk di salah satu dahan besar pohon itu. Rambut hitam dengan gaya melawan gravitasi itu tertiup oleh semilir angin, membuat sang pemuda tampak mempesona. Pemandangan itu sungguh sangat indah mempesona bagi siapapun yang dapat melihat kehadiran sosok pemuda tersebut. Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya siapa pemuda berkimono putih itu? Mari kita mulai cerita singkat ini mengenai sang pemuda yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu.

Aku Sasuke Uchiha, kalian tentu bertanya-tanya siapa aku dan mengapa aku berada di tengah hutan ini? Aku adalah siluman dan usiaku hampir mencapai 500 tahun. Alasanku berada disini karena sebuah janji. Janji yang dibuat beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu. Kalian tentu tidak percaya kalau aku dulunya adalah manusia, sama seperti kalian. Lalu kenapa aku bisa menjadi siluman? Baiklah, akan kuceritakan kisahku dengan seseorang yang telah membuat janji denganku.

ooooo

512 tahun yang lalu…

Ini terjadi sekitar 512 tahun yang lalu… Saat itu usiaku baru tujuh tahun… Itulah pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan dia… Orang yang mengikat janji denganku.

Di sebuah mansion kediaman Uchiha, terlihat seorang anak lelaki kecil berambut pendek tengah berlari menuruni tangga. Laki-laki itu terlihat begitu riang. Dia berlari menuju kebun dan hendak keluar rumah.

"Sasuke! Jangan main terlalu jauh dari rumah, kau mengerti?" teriak seorang wanita kepada bocah kecil yang bernama Sasuke itu. wanita tersebut tampak begitu elegan dan terlihat sekali dia adalah seorang wanita terhormat yang terpelajar.

"Baik, ibu! Aku main dulu!" jawab bocah itu kepada wanita yang ternyata adalah ibunya itu. Kemudian Sasuke berlari keluar.

Bocah laki-laki kecil yang bernama Sasuke itu berjalan-jalan di sekitar depan rumahnya sampai pada akhirnya dia tertarik dengan seekor kupu-kupu berwarna merah darah. Dia tertarik dengan kecantikan kupu-kupu itu dan mengikuti sang kupu-kupu hingga tanpa sadar dia masuk ke dalam hutan. Saat sedang asik mengejar kupu-kupu itu, tiba-tiba saja kupu-kupu yang dia kejar menghilang.

"Eh… Kemana kupu-kupunya? Kupu-kupu, kamu dimana?" anak laki-laki kecil itu langsung berteriak memanggil sang kupu-kupu sambil mencari-carinya di rerimbunan semak-semak yang ditumbuhi oleh bunga-bunga liar yang ada di sekitar hutan.

"Kupu-kupu… Kamu dima- aw… !" Sasuke masih terus mencari-cari meskipun dia mulai merasa takut karena suasana sunyi di dalam hutan. Saat sedang fokus melihat di sekitar semak, kaki kecilnya terantuk sebuah akar pohon yang cukup besar. Sasuke terjatuh dengan keras hingga akhirnya dia menangis.

"Huaaaaa… Kakiku sakit… Huaaaa ibuuuuu… Aku mau pulanggg huaaaaa… !" Sasuke menangis dengan keras sendirian disana. Sekarang dia baru sadar kalau dia sudah terlalu jauh dari rumahnya.

"Hei, berhenti menangis! Kau membuat seisi hutan berisik!" kata seorang bocah laki-laki yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di depan Sasuke. Anak laki-laki itu menampakkan raut wajah yang sedikit kesal. Mungkin dia merasa terganggu karena Sasuke menangisnya keras sekali.

"Hiks… Maafkan aku… Aku hanya takut… A-aku ingin pulang… " jawab Sasuke sambil setengah terisak dan langsung menghapus air matanya yang masih mengalir dengan ujung leher bajunya.

"Memang kau darimana?" tanya bocah laki-laki berambut pirang itu yang langsung berjongkok di depan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tau… Tapi rumahku dekat dengan hutan ini… Apa kau bisa mengantarku?" Sasuke menggeleng lemah dan meminta anak laki-laki itu untuk mengantarnya pulang.

"Hmm… Mungkin aku bisa mengantarmu pulang, ayo ikut aku!" Anak laki-laki itu tampak berpikir sejenak, kemudian dia berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sasuke, mengajak Uchiha kecil itu untuk ikut bersamanya.

.

.

Akhirnya anak laki-laki itu mengantar Sasuke untuk keluar hutan dan kembali pulang ke rumahnya.

"Waaaah, itu rumahku sudah dekat!" teriak Sasuke sambil melompat kegirangan saat melihat rumahnya yang sudah terlihat jelas di depan matanya.

"Kalau begitu, aku mengantarmu sampai disini saja! Sudah sana pulang!" balas anak laki-laki itu yang langsung menyuruh Sasuke untuk pulang.

"Iya, terima kasih! Oh, ya namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Panggil aku Sasuke. Namamu… Siapa?" kata Sasuke sambil mengucapkan terima kasih pada bocah laki-laki itu. Namun, sebelum dia pulang, Sasuke menyempatkan diri menanyakan nama anak laki-laki yang menolongnya itu.

"Naruto… Namaku Naruto… " jawab anak laki-laki itu sambil menyambut hangat uluran tangan Sasuke.

Itulah pertama kalinya aku mengenal Naruto. Bocah laki-laki yang kutemui di hutan yang kemudian menjadi temanku.

Sejak hari itu kami sering bertemu di dalam hutan, tepatnya di pohon Sakura yang selalu menjadi tempatnya bersantai. Kami bermain bersama, melakukan petualangan kecil bersama, tertawa bersama. Naruto telah menjadi tempatku untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama, karena aku tak pernah mempunyai teman sebelumnya. Sampai tak terasa waktu berlalu dan kami sudah menghabiskan waktu bersama selama tujuh tahun.

ooooo

Pada suatu hari, aku baru menyadari kalau selama ini Naruto tidak pernah menceritakan mengenai keluarganya dan aku juga tidak tau alasan kenapa selama ini Naruto terus berada di dalam kegelapan hutan dan hanya bisa menemuiku pada malam hari saja. Dengan setengah ragu, saat itu aku memberanikan diri untuk menanyakan mengenai hal itu kepadanya.

"Naruto… Aku boleh tanya sesuatu?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto yang sedang asik bersandar di pohon Sakura itu sambil memejamkan mata, menikmati udara malam yang segar.

"Mau tanya apa?" tanya Naruto sambil membuka sebelah matanya.

"Aku hanya ingin tau… Sebenarnya kau itu tinggal dimana? Kau juga belum pernah menceritakan mengenai keluargamu… Da-dan… Kenapa kita hanya bisa bermain di malam hari saja? Aku juga ingin bermain denganmu di siang hari, seperti kebanyakan anak-anak lainnya," kata Sasuke sedikit tergagap. Dia takut kalau Naruto jadi marah dan tidak mau bermain lagi dengannya setelah dia menanyakan hal ini pada Naruto.

"Apa penting bagimu untuk mengetahuinya?" tanya Naruto yang kini melepaskan sandarannya dan duduk dengan posisi sempurna.

"Tentu saja! Aku sudah menceritakan mengenai keluargaku padamu, sekarang giliranmu. Aku juga ingin tau!" jawab Sasuke yang memberitahukan betapa pentingnya untuk saling berbagi diantara teman.

"Aku tidak punya keluarga." Naruto hanya menjawab singkat tanpa ekspresi dan kembali menyandarkan diri pada pohon. Sasuke terdiam setelah mendengar jawaban Naruto dan merasa sedikit bersalah karena telah menanyakannya pada Naruto.

"Oh… Maaf… " balas sang Uchiha yang menjadi merasa bersalah. "Lalu… Kenapa kau selalu ada disini? Kenapa kita hanya bisa bermain pada malam hari? Aku ingin memberitahu pada semua orang kalau aku memiliki teman sepertimu. Aku juga ingin bermain pada siang hari dan pagi hari sama seperti yang lainnya," kata Sasuke yang sedikit merasa heran pada Naruto.

"Jadi kau ingin bermain seperti kebanyakan pada orang lainnya?" tanya Naruto sedikit mendengus. Naruto terlihat sedikit kecewa, entah apa yang membuatnya kecewa. Sasuke hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto barusan.

"Mungkin sudah saatnya kau pulang, Sasuke… Ini sudah hampir larut." Tiba-tiba saja Naruto menyuruh Sasuke untuk pulang. Ini benar-benar aneh dan tak seperti biasanya Naruto menyuruhnya untuk pulang.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu!" balas Sasuke sambil berdiri dan merapihkan bajunya dari dedaunan yang menempel pada celana panjangnya. Sasuke berlari kecil meninggalkan Naruto sampai kemudian dia berbalik dan berteriak dari kejauhan, "Aku benar-benar menunggu saat dimana kita bisa bermain bersama seperti yang lainnya! Dah, Naruto!" setelah melambaikan tangan sosok Sasuke menghilang dibalik kegelapan malam.

Naruto yang menatap punggung kecil Sasuke semakin menjauh hanya bisa berdiri diam sambil bergumam lirih "Seandainya aku bisa Sasuke… Tapi aku tak bisa meninggalkan tempat ini… ".

Saat itu aku masih terlalu kecil dan belum mengetahui apa-apa. Ternyata pertanyaanku waktu itu telah membuat Naruto sedih dan membuatnya meninggalkanku…

ooooo

Besok malamnya, seperti biasa aku kembali ke hutan untuk menemui Naruto. Tapi aneh, aku sama sekali tidak melihatnya disana dan hal itu tak seperti biasanya, karena setiap aku datang, Naruto pasti selalu sudah ada disana. Aku berpikir mungkin dia datang terlambat, jadi kuputuskan untuk menunggunya.

Aku menunggunya sampai tanpa sadar aku tertidur disana sampai pagi, dan Naruto tetap tidak datang. Akhirnya aku pulang dengan perasaan kecewa dan sedih.

Begitu sampai di rumah ibuku langsung berlari mengampiriku dan memelukku. Dia pasti sangat mencemaskanku dan aku dapat melihat kantung hitam pada matanya, pasti dia tidak tidur semalaman.

"Ibu… Maafkan aku… " Sasuke bergumam pelan sambil membalas pelukan ibunya.

"Darimana saja kau Sasuke? Ibu sangat mencemaskanmu! Ibu mohon jangan buat ibu khawatir lagi, berjanjilah pada ibu, Sasuke!" tanya ibu Sasuke yang tak henti-hentinya menangis. Dia terlihat sangat menyayangi putra bungsunya itu.

"Iya… Aku berjanji tidak akan membuat ibu cemas lagi… " jawab Sasuke sambil mengangguk kecil. Dia tahu kalau ibunya pasti mengkhawatirkan tentang legenda siluman rubah yang suka menculik anak-anak dan takut kalau dia menjadi salah satu korban dari siluman itu.

"Sekarang, kau pergilah mandi setelah itu sarapan. Ibu sudah membuatkan makanan kesukaanmu." Setelah itu, sang ibu menyuruh Sasuke untuk membersihkan dirinya. Sasuke lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk kecil dan segera berlari ke belakang.

Sejak kejadian itu aku selalu datang ke tempat dimana aku dan Naruto biasa bertemu. Tapi lagi-lagi dia tak ada. Aku jadi berpikir apa dia sengaja tak datang untuk menghindariku? Apa semua ini karena pertanyaanku sebelumnya? Kalau aku tau akan seperti ini kejadiannya, aku tidak akan pernah menanyakan hal tersebut.

Setiap hari… Setiap malam… Aku selalu datang kesana dan selalu menunggunya hingga larut malam. Tapi… Naruto benar-benar tidak pernah datang lagi. Hingga pada suatu malam, aku datang kesana meskipun saat itu hujan sedang turun dengan lebatnya.

"Naruto… Apa kau sudah pergi meninggalkanku?" Sasuke hanya bisa berbisik lirih dan diam-diam air matanya mulai mengalir dari kedua bola mata _Onyx_-nya.

Hujan mulai turun dengan deras dan tubuh kecil Sasuke akhirnya basah kuyup diguyur hujan. Meski dia sudah sangat kedinginan tapi Sasuke tetap bertekad untuk menunggu Naruto disana. Sasuke saat itu tak tahu kalau sebenarnya Naruto berada dekat dengannya. Naruto sedang mengamatinya dari atas dahan pohon, hanya saja Sasuke tak dapat melihatnya. Naruto yang kasihan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menemui Sasuke.

"Kau bodoh Sasuke… Kenapa kau tetap menungguku?" Naruto datang, dia berdiri tepat di sebelah Sasuke sambil memayungi bocah pemilik rambut hitam itu. Sasuke melompat kaget setelah mendengar suara Naruto. Dengan cepat dia berbalik.

"Naruto? Naruto untunglah aku bisa bertemu lagi denganmu!" relfek Sasuke langsung memeluk Naruto dengan perasaan yang sangat bahagia karena akhirnya Naruto datang menemuinya lagi.

"Naruto ja-jangan tinggalkan a-aku lagi! Aku tiiiddddak punya teman lagi kalau kkkau pergi… A-aku janji, jannnji tidddak a-akan berrrrtttanya hal yang aneh-aneh lagi padamu, a-asal kau janji unnntttuk tidak me-meninggalkanku!" kata Sasuke dengan suara yang gemetar. Gemerutuk giginya dapat terdengar jelas di telinga Naruto.

"Kau kedinginan Sasuke… Lebih baik kuantar kau pulang, kau bisa sakit kalau hujan-hujanan begini," balas Naruto yang mencemaskan keadaan Sasuke, suhu tubuh temannya itu sudah meninggi.

"Tiiidddaaak! Se-sebelum kkkaau be-berjanji padakkuu!" bantah Sasuke yang ternyata lebih keras kepala dari dugaan Naruto.

"Baiklah, aku berjanji. Sekarang kuantar kau pulang," jawab Naruto sambil menghela napas pasrah melihat kekerasan kepala sang Uchiha. Kemudian dia menggandeng tangan Sasuke yang begitu dingin ke dalam genggaman tangannya.

Setelah kejadian itu, aku kembali berteman dengan Naruto seperti pada hari-hari biasanya. Aku tidak keberatan meski kami hanya bisa bertemu di malam hari. Aku tidak peduli, asalkan aku bisa selalu melihatnya dan bertemu dengannya, hatiku sudah benar-benar gembira.

ooooo

Hingga akhirnya aku menyadari sesuatu yang membuat hatiku cemas… Aku merasa Naruto sudah menjadi suatu kebutuhan bagiku dan aku menyadari kalau aku mencintai pemuda itu. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tak ingin dia tau karena aku takut… Takut kalau dia kembali pergi meninggalkanku.

Setiap harinya kulewati sambil menahan tekanan batin setiap kali aku bertemu dengan Naruto. Aku harus menahan diri untuk tidak memeluknya ataupun menahan rasa ini untuk tidak menyatakan perasaan padanya. Namun usahaku goyah juga… Pertahanan yang kubuat hancur setelah melihat Naruto yang tersenyum begitu tulus padaku.

"Naruto… Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kalau aku baru menyadari perasaanku padamu… Aku mencintaimu, Naruto… " akhirnya kata-kata itu terlepas juga dari bibir Sasuke. Pernyataan cinta Sasuke yang pertama diusianya yang sudah menginjak tujuh belas tahun yang ternyata ditujukan untuk teman dekatnya sendiri.

Untuk sesaat Naruto terdiam sambil menatap lekat pada Sasuke yang baru saja menyatakan perasaan kepadanya. Setelah itu, Naruto mulai berjalan mundur sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku… A-aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu Sasuke… " balas Naruto yang ternyata menolak perasaan Sasuke. Penolakan itu tentu membuat Sasuke hancur seketika.

"Tidak apa-apa… Aku hanya ingin mengatakannya saja… Naruto… Terima kasih karena kau selalu ada untukku," kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum untuk menutupi rasa sakit yang sedang berkecamuk di dalam hatinya.

ooooo

Semenjak penolakan dari Naruto, Sasuke terlihat kehilangan sinarnya. Dia terlihat murung dan selalu menghela napas sambil menatap keluar jendela. Dia sama sekali tidak mau makan dan hal ini membuat seluruh keluarga Uchiha mencemaskan keadaan Uchiha muda mereka.

Disisi lain, Naruto merasa bersalah dengan penolakan yang dia lakukan pada Sasuke. Sekarang Sasuke tidak pernah lagi menemuinya dan hal ini membuat Naruto khawatir. Dia ingin pergi menemui Sasuke tapi dia tidak bisa. Dia hanya bisa menunggu dan menunggu dengan bosan. Setiap harinya dia selalu merasakan kecemasan yang sama. Sampai pada akhirnya dia sudah tidak tahan lagi, dia harus melihat keadaan Sasuke, apakah dia disana baik-baik saja.

"Aku sudah tidak bisa menunggu lagi! Aku ingin melihatnya!" teriak pemuda itu dengan frustasi. Dia melompat turun dari dahan pohon yang sedang dia tiduri.

"Kau mau kemana Naruto? Kau harus ingat kalau kau tidak boleh pergi kemana-mana!" kata seorang pria berambut putih yang sedang duduk di atas seekor katak yang ukuran tubuhnya dua kali lebih besar dari ukuran tubuh sang pria.

"Tapi aku tak bisa begini terus, Jiraiya-san! Aku harus tau keadaan Sasuke!" balas Naruto dengan tekad yang kuat dan tampaknya sudah tak bisa dicegah lagi.

"Naruto… Bukankah akan lebih baik begitu? Lebih baik Sasuke melupakanmu… Ingat Naruto, dunia kalian berbeda. Kau itu adalah siluman dan kau tak bisa muncul seenaknya ke dunia manusia!" pria yang dipanggil dengan nama Jiraiya itu berusaha menasehati Naruto untuk tidak pergi.

"Kau harus tau Naruto, siluman dan manusia memiliki dimensi yang berbeda! Kalau kau sampai memutuskan untuk ke dunia manusia maka… Itu sama saja kau membiarkan dirimu mati! Usiamu yang sudah mencapai lima ratus tahun kalau menginjak ke dunia manusia itu sama saja dengan kematian!" timpal seorang wanita cantik berkepang dua, tapi sudah dapat dipastikan usianya sudah ratusan tahun, mengingat dia adalah siluman.

"Aku tau itu… Tapi aku merasa kalau Sasuke sekarang sedang sakit dan aku ingin melihatnya… Maafkan aku, Jiraiya-san… Tsunade-san… Aku akan tetap pergi untuk menemuinya!" Naruto akhirnya memilih untuk tetap pergi menemui Sasuke meskipun itu artinya dia harus mati.

Selama ini tak ada yang tau kalau Naruto sebenarnya adalah seorang pemimpin yang memimpin negeri siluman di hutan yang dekat dengan tempat tinggal Sasuke dan dia adalah siluman rubah yang sudah menjadi legenda di Konoha selama beratus-ratus tahun. Selama ini dia hanya ada di hutan, berdiam disana tanpa pergi kemana-mana karena mereka memiliki batasan dimensi dengan dunia manusia. Pertemuannya dengan Sasuke telah merubah semuanya. Naruto yang selalu kesepian menjaga wilayah kekuasaannya sangat senang saat bertemu dengan Sasuke dan bisa menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Dia tau perasaan mereka itu sama tapi Naruto tak bisa mengakuinya karena perbedaan ini. Tapi kali ini Naruto ingin menemui Sasuke tanpa menutup-nutupi apapun lagi. Dia ingin menemui Sasuke sebagai apa adanya dirinya saat ini.

ooooo

Naruto akhirnya tiba di depan rumah Sasuke. Sebagai siluman yang memiliki kekuatan besar tentu memudahkannya untuk masuk ke dalam tanpa dicurigai. Dia masuk ke dalam dan langsung menuju ke kamar Sasuke.

Disana, Naruto melihat Sasuke tengah terbaring lemah tak berdaya. Naruto tau Sasuke sekarat…

"Sasuke… Kenapa kau bisa sampai seperti ini… " gumam Naruto lirih sambil membelai wajah pucat Sasuke yang sudah kehilangan sinarnya.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu tersiksa seperti ini… " kata Naruto yang benar-benar tidak tahan melihat kondisi Sasuke seperti sekarang ini. Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah mutiara dari dalam mulutnya. Itu adalah mutiara kehidupan yang selama ini menjadi incaran orang-orang karena dapat dipercaya dapat memberikan kekuatan dan keabadian. Tanpa ragu Naruto memberikan mutiara miliknya kepada Sasuke.

"Sasuke… Aku minta maaf telah membuatmu seperti ini… Tapi tenang saja, kau pasti akan segera sembuh," kata Naruto sambil meminumkan mutiara itu ke dalam mulut Sasuke.

"Kurasa setelah ini kita tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi Sasuke… " kata Naruto sambil menatap sayang pada Sasuke yang masih tertidur. "Di tempat yang berbeda… Di waktu yang berbeda… Kita akan bertemu lagi… " bisik Naruto dengan pelan ke telinga Sasuke. Setelah itu perlahan sosok Naruto mulai menghilang hingga akhirnya dia benar-benar lenyap seutuhnya.

Begitu sosok Naruto menghilang, Sasuke terbangun. Dia melihat ke sekelilingnya mencari-cari Naruto, karena dia merasa kalau pemuda itu datang menemuinya. Sasuke berlari keluar dari kamarnya. Semua pelayan bersorak gembira saat melihat tuan muda mereka telah sadar dan terlihat segar yang menandakan kalau dia sudah sembuh. Tapi Sasuke tetap berlari keluar dan tidak mempedulikan orang-orang yang meneriakinya untuk kembali. Saat itu hanya ada satu yang ada di dalam kepalanya, dia harus menemui Naruto.

.

.

Sasuke akhirnya berhenti tepat di bawah pohon Sakura yang selalu menaunginya dan Naruto dikala malam tiba. Napasnya yang memburu membuatnya harus membungkuk untuk mengatur napasnya.

"NARUTOOO! NARUTOOO!" Sasuke berteriak dan berulang-ulang memanggil nama Naruto. Tapi tak ada respon apa-apa kecuali sekelompok burung kecil yang berterbangan dari atas pohon karena mendengar teriakannya.

"Naruto sudah pergi… Kau tidak akan bisa menemuinya lagi… Sekarang pergilah dan jalani kehidupanmu seperti biasanya," terdengar sebuah suara yang berasal dari pohon tersebut yang mengatakan kalau Naruto sudah tidak ada dan memintanya untuk pergi.

"Siapa kau? Dimana Naruto? Kemana dia pergi?" tanya Sasuke sambil setengah berteriak entah kepada siapa.

"Dia sudah memberikan mutiara kehidupan miliknya yang menjadi nyawanya… Sekarang pergilah… " balas suara itu yang menjelaskan kalau dirinya telah diselamatkan oleh Naruto.

"Ini tidak mungkin… Tidak mungkin!" Sasuke menangis sejadi-jadinya disana setelah mengetahui kenyataan kalau Naruto rela kehilangan nyawa hanya demi menyelamatkan dirinya.

Beratus-ratus tahun kemudian…

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam dan berkulit pucat tengah duduk di atas sebuah dahan besar dari sebuah pohon Sakura yang ada di dalam hutan. Masih pada tempat yang sama, hutan yang sama dan di pohon yang sama… Disanalah Sasuke berada… Dia menunggu Naruto. Dia yakin kalau Naruto akan datang lagi dan dia yakin kalau janji yang pernah dibisikkan ke telinganya saat itu akan terpenuhi, jadi dia akan terus menunggu dan menunggu sampai waktunya dia bisa bertemu lagi dengan Naruto.

Itulah kisahku, ceritaku dan alasan kenapa sekarang aku ada disini menanti... Mutiara itu telah membuatku abadi dan menjadikanku sebagai siluman. Aku tak menyesal, meski harus menunggunya selama ribuan tahun aku akan tetap menunggunya.

Di tempat yang berbeda, tepatnya di dalam sebuah ruangan kelas. Disana terlihat seorang gadis yang kira-kira berusia lima belas tahun dan memiliki rambut kuning terang bercahaya yang dikuncir dua sedang berdiri di dekat jendela kelas sambil menatap langit hitam yang mulai mengeluarkan rintik-rintik hujan, tak lama rintik-rintik hujan itu semakin membesar dan menjadi hujan lebat. Gadis itu menghela napas melihat hujan yang turun begitu deras.

Gadis itu melihat kaca jendela kelas yang mulai berembun. Gadis itu meniupnya dan mulai menulis sesuatu pada kaca jendela tersebut.

"Naruko! Apa yang kau lakukan? Ayo pulang, kebetulan aku bawa payung!" teriak seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang dikuncir ke belakang sambil memamerkan payung ungu mudanya.

"Tunggu aku, Ino!" teriak gadis yang bernama Naruko itu sambil menyambar tas yang dia letakan di atas meja sambil berlari keluar kelas.

"Kau ini sedang apa sih tadi disana melamun sendirian?" gerutu temannya yang bernama Ino dengan heran melihat sikap Naruto tadi yang malah melamun di jendela barusan.

"Tidak apa-apa kok! Ayo pulang!" balas Naruko sambil menggetok keningnya sendiri dan mendorong Ino untuk berjalan maju ke depan.

Sesaat, gadis yang bernama Naruko itu berbalik dan menatap jendela yang tadi dia ukir sebuah tulisan. Dia tersenyum lembut lalu bergumam "One day... We'll meet again... " Kemudian gadis itu berlari dan menyusul Ino.

Pada kaca jendela itu tertulis sebuah tulisan... "One day... In a different times... In another place... We'll meet again".

**The End**

* * *

A/N : Request fic untuk aririnenggan (Uya Budiyanto). Sorry kalo romancenya kurang berasa dan malah menggantung -kicked- moga-moga suka sama apa yang gue tulis. Penentuan judulnya juga ambigu, dan pada akhirnya gue pake judul Promise karena cuma itu judul yang bener-bener ngepas sama isi fic yang gue buat.

Si Sasuke gue gambarin sedikit cengeng pas masa kecilnya, mengingat dia emang sedikit manja di Naruto. Sikap cool dia nongol pas dia jadi siluman doang tapi gak sempet terekspos huahuahuahua -disumpel ceker-. Untuk ending biarlah para pembaca saja yang menebak-nebak apakah Sasuke dan Naruto bisa bertemu kembali? -dihajar rame-rame karena bikin ending yang gantung-. Kalo gue pikir-pikir ini cerita masih bisa ada lanjutannya tapi gue gak berminat untuk buat kelanjutannya. Terkadang ending yang menggantung itu indah seperti sebuah seni (apanya yang indah? Dimana seninya?).

Gue juga gak tau apa ini udah masuk oneshoot? (maybe yes maybe not). Angst disini waktu Sasuke ditolak dan pedihnya bikin dia sakit ampe sekarat dan yang jadi tragedi dimana akhirnya Sasuke yang jadi siluman dan berada diposisi Naruto waktu itu.

Sedikit curcol janji yang ditulis Naruko di kaca itu adalah kalimat dari suatu game yang bikin gue berderai air mata dimana sang tokoh utama pada game itu harus kepisah-pisah sama temen-temen dia. Suer ngenes pas liat endingnya, gue ngerasa gak rela si tokoh utama ini harus kepisah dunia sama semua sohibnya. Belom lagi si tokoh utama ini ternyata harus kepisah waktu dan dunia sama tokoh utama ceweknya dimana si cewek berada di masa depan! Dan sicewek ini berdiri di tepi pantai sambil mengingat sang cowok yang entah sampai kapan mereka baru bisa ketemu lagi. Yang jelas pada masa si cewek, si cowok ini gak mungkin idup kali ya (?). Yah begitulah cinta deritanya memang tiada akhir (lho?).

Oke, sorry gue banyak bacod. Silahkan menikmati, maap kalau masih banyak yang kurang. Tolong jangan hajar gue. Pendapat dan masukan gue terima dengan baik, dan gue lebih menerima kritikan daripada flame (why? Udah tau kan flamers sekarang rata-rata abal?). Pokoknya buat Uya, happy read and enjoy it (satu lagi gue jangan dimutilasi kalo ternyata fic ini jauh dari harapan).

.

.

"Thanks for reading \^0^/".


End file.
